1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some display devices with a display unit such as mobile phones can three-dimensionally display an image and so on (see e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-95547). The three-dimensional display is implemented by using binocular disparity.
The three-dimensional display is a user-friendly display manner; however, it has been used just for viewing purposes, and has not been used for improving the convenience of operations.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a display device that can provide the user with convenient operations using the three-dimensional display.